Vegeta Saves Christmas
by SSJGozar
Summary: A lighthearted short story about how our loveable Saiyan Prince finds his Chritsmas Spirit while helping Santa in the process.


It was Christmas Eve over at Capsule Corp. 9:27 PM. Trunks at 9 years old was of course very excited for he knew tomorrow he was going to be showered with gifts. Bulma was preparing Cookies & Milk for Santa while Vegeta was of course being a Scrooge & decided to spend Christmas Eve training in the Gravity Room. Goku & his family were hanging out with Bulma discussing…"grown-up stuff". Goku, as his usual chipper self decided he was going to pay Vegeta a visit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Bulma

"Aw, Vegeta'll be happy to see me, him & I are such good friends" Goku replied sarcastically

Goku made his way to the Gravity Room & opened the door.

"What do you want Kakarot?" Vegeta asked

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see how things were going…so watchya up to?" Goku said

"Training to defeat you"

"Ya know, Vegeta, you should really come out & be with us, it's Christmas"

"Like I care, Christmas is just an excuse to get gifts"

"No Vegeta, it's not like that"

"Prove me wrong fool"

Goku suddenly got a stern look on his face, a face that was only seen by 2 people…Gohan & Freeza, it was the same face Goku had when he first became a Super Saiyan.

"Let me tell you something Vegeta, I went up to see what the boys were doing earlier & I overheard them talking about what they want for Christmas…"

"You see?" Vegeta interrupted

"Let me finish, your 9 year old son said that all he wanted for Christmas was for his father, you, to spend the day with him & get into the Christmas Spirit"

There was silence for a good 15 seconds when Goku finally broke it & said "I'll leave you with that".

It was about 11:20, Goku & his family had left, Trunks was in bed & so was Bulma. Vegeta continued his training into the night, he finally left the room at about 3:00 AM & went to go have a beer. He sat down at the Kitchen Table, thinking about what Goku said to him. _"Bah, the fool was probably just making that up"_. Just then there was a knock at the door, Vegeta got up & went to see who it was, to his great surprise, when he opened the door, who was standing there, why no one else but Santa Clause.

"Kakarot, you really take things way to far" Vegeta said

Vegeta quickly realized that it was not Goku, but there was a strange chi coming from this person's body, it was much stronger than a human but still a weak power level, weaker than even Raditz. But this chi seemed, magical. Vegeta then realized that this person was in fact, Santa.

"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta said very mean

A very gentle voice came from the jolly man's mouth.

"I am here to restore your Christmas Spirit Vegeta" Santa said

"You can't restore what was never had" Vegeta replied.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, always the stubborn one Vegeta, I see to remember a time where a young Prince of Saiyans told his father that what he wanted for Christmas was to free the Saiyans from Freeza's even grasp. Unfortunately that is out of my power, Freeza was too strong" Santa replied

"Go away" Vegeta said

"Vegeta, I am not only here to restore your spirit, I need your help, my job as Santa is a very difficult one, people think that I go to every house at night & give presents, well that is not true, my job is to spread the joy around & make sure parents get their kids Christmas gifts. However, some families are poor & no amount of spirit could give them the money for gifts, so I give the presents to the poor families, leaving the people in the house to question each other where the presents came from" Santa explained

Vegeta stood in silence for a while & listened to Santa's story

"But this year has been some trouble, many of my elves came down with the flu & were out of commission for a while, we got behind schedule with the toys & could not get them done in time, we were able to get them all done, but we just finished minutes ago, I need help to deliver the presents, your help" Santa said

"Why should I?" Vegeta answered

"Because there'll be something special in it for you, something having to do with your Father, I won't say what it is, but help me & I promise you, you'll feel better, towards yourself, your past, & your son."

"Fine" Vegeta surprisingly said

"_Whew, I can't believe he gave in so easily"_ Santa thought

Vegeta geared up into a Santa suit, which of course he did not like, the only thing that made him wear it was the fact that what Goku said to him kept running through his mind. Vegeta had his own set of reindeers & was given a list of his route. Vegeta flew off into the night, riding the reindeer past the moon & the star gave him a warm feeling. It was lightly snowing on him, really a beautiful winter night, when he thought to himself _"maybe this isn't so bad"_.

Vegeta continued on his way, making his way through his huge list of places to go, he stopped at another house, landed his reindeer & hopped down the chimney. He tip toed around leaving presents under the tree & he ate the cookies the family had left out & drank the milk. _"Good thing I am a Saiyan, or else I wouldn't be able to handle all these cookies."_ he thought. Just then a small girl appeared, couldn't be older than 4.

"Santa, is that you?" the girl asked

"_Crap"……_"Uh, yes it is I, Santa Clause, now go back to bed sweetie" Vegeta said

"I can't sleep though…did you like the Milk & Cookies?"

"Yes, it was delicious"

Vegeta then brought the girl into her room, tucked her in, & read her a short story until she fell asleep.

"whew, now time to get back on track"

Vegeta continued his run & finally finished it, he met up with Santa at the North Pole.

"Very nice Vegeta, you did great." Said Santa

"OK, Santa, now keep up your end of the bargain, what about my father" Vegeta said, now losing his sweet tone.

Santa then began poking Vegeta, suddenly Vegeta was spiraling downward into a seemingly endless pit. All of the sudden, he awoke, in his bed, next to Bulma.

"_It was all a dream" _he thought to himself.

He then noticed a small box laying on his nightstand , he opened it & inside was his father's Pendant that he wore over his Saiyan Armor. Inside was a note.

"_Dear Vegeta,_

_Thanks for all of your help, I couldn't have done it without you. Here is something I think you would want._

_Signed,_

_Santa Clause_

_P.S. Ho Ho Ho."_

Vegeta then began to laugh, but quiet enough not to wake Bulma.

The next day came, it was Christmas Morning, the snow had picked up over the rest of the night, it was a beautiful sight outside, freshly fallen snow, un-touched, amazing. Trunks & Bulma were opening presents.

"Isn't dad going to be here?" asked Trunks

"I don't think so son" replied Bulma very sadly

Just then, Vegeta came out from the hallway, wearing a Christmas Tree Sweater holding a tray of cookies. "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Vegeta exclaimed. Trunks & Bulma just looked in shock. Vegeta sat down with his family as they ate the cookies that **_he_** made. They opened presents & Vegeta freely had a good time with his family. Just then there was a knock at the door, it was Goku, he was wearing the same sweater as Vegeta.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Goku yelled with joy

"Ah, it looks like we shop at the same store Kakarot" Vegeta snickered

"hehe, here, I have a gift for you Vegeta"

Vegeta opened it, inside was a card that said "duck". Just then Goku punched Vegeta in the face.

"C'mon, I know you've been wanting to spar with me for the past year" Goku said

Vegeta stood up & said…"No thanks Kakarot, not today, I'm gonna spend Christmas with my family, but how about tomorrow at noon?"

Goku just stared blankly for a minute "Uh, sure that'd be great"

"_Gee, I guess what I said got to him"_ Goku thought.

"Well, cya"

Goku left & Vegeta spent the rest of the day with his family & playing games with Trunks.

**The End**


End file.
